Love's Gamble a Hank Lawson romance
by HankLover
Summary: Destiny and a drunken bet change the course of two lives. Will Hank and Julia risk everything on Love's Gamble? This is a Hank Lawson of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman romance. Synopsis with more detail inside!
1. Announcement

After a great deal of thought and a whole lot of soul searching, I have an announcement to make! I've decided to embark on an exciting new adventure and pursue my dream of becoming a published author. I've been contemplating taking this step for a while now, and what better time than the new year to take that leap!

I've always been a writer…I still have the first story I wrote at the age of eight, complete with my own illustrations, lol, and from the time I read my first romance novel at the age of sixteen, I've had aspirations of becoming a romance novelist. I never thought such aspirations within the scope of reality, but then, with the encouragement of a fellow Dr. Quinn fan, I started writing Love's Gamble and discovered that my dream of one day being published was more within reach than I thought.

And so, I've made the decision to pull Love's Gamble and convert it/finish it as original fiction. It will take some work, naturally, but as so much of it is my own creation, and I've put a TON of research, not to mention hours upon hours of hard work into this story, it would be a shame not to use it.

I realize that I'm disappointing those of you who were enjoying Hank's story, and I'm truly sorry to do so. I appreciate all of you who have supported me and been such an amazing source of encouragement throughout this journey. I've met so many wonderful friends through the writing of Love's Gamble…ladies that I can't imagine my life without. I will always be grateful to Hank for that. I still love him, will ALWAYS love him, but I can't put my aspirations on hold for anyone, not even someone as near and dear to my heart as Hank Lawson.

As William Shockley said recently in his radio interview regarding the pursuit of whatever it is you're passionate about: "There's no reason to wait around… Just do it!"

Excellent advice, and with much anticipation concerning what this new chapter of my life will hold, I plan to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

After a great deal of thought and a whole lot of soul searching, I have an announcement to make! I've decided to embark on an exciting new adventure and pursue my dream of becoming a published author. I've been contemplating taking this step for a while now, and what better time than the new year to take that leap!

I've always been a writer…I still have the first story I wrote at the age of eight, complete with my own illustrations, lol, and from the time I read my first romance novel at the age of sixteen, I've had aspirations of becoming a romance novelist. I never thought such aspirations within the scope of reality, but then, with the encouragement of a fellow Dr. Quinn fan, I started writing Love's Gamble and discovered that my dream of one day being published was more within reach than I thought.

And so, I've made the decision to pull Love's Gamble and convert it/finish it as original fiction. It will take some work, naturally, but as so much of it is my own creation, and I've put a TON of research, not to mention hours upon hours of hard work into this story, it would be a shame not to use it.

I realize that I'm disappointing those of you who were enjoying Hank's story, and I'm truly sorry to do so. I appreciate all of you who have supported me and been such an amazing source of encouragement throughout this journey. I've met so many wonderful friends through the writing of Love's Gamble…ladies that I can't imagine my life without. I will always be grateful to Hank for that. I still love him, will ALWAYS love him, but I can't put my aspirations on hold for anyone, not even someone as near and dear to my heart as Hank Lawson.

As William Shockley said recently in his radio interview regarding the pursuit of whatever it is you're passionate about: "There's no reason to wait around… Just do it!"

Excellent advice, and with much anticipation concerning what this new chapter of my life will hold, I plan to do just that.


End file.
